


Izuku: The Vigilante

by SilverSniper755



Category: The Flash - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSniper755/pseuds/SilverSniper755
Summary: Faced without a reason to live Izuku retreats to a bar only for tragedy to strike! Now faced with a completely changed life and a power unlike that of a quirk how will he advance in life. A hopefully original take on the Vigilante style.





	Izuku: The Vigilante

Hey this’ll be my first story on this site and I hope for some support as I build a completely new au for a hopefully original vigilante Izuku. This will probably just be a side project of mine and I have no beta readers for this so if anybody who ever finds this to be an enjoyable story and would like to be a building block for it, just let me know.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Boku No Hero Academia or The Flash  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I’ve come to accept that life is cruel, life doesn’t always go your way; but when fate also takes a moment to crap on your life, you know some things just aren’t gonna go your way. Take my life for example, now that I look back though I guess my quirklessness didn’t help matters. Before its manifestation I’d always dreamed of being the first to a disaster to save people and I guess my desire to be first manifested in a different way than one would imagine. I manifested a speed enhancement quirk, too bad it came post-education. Now I live a miserable and boring life watching as the new age of heroes gets ushered in, without me. As I push papers in a dead end job and fill out questionnaires for people I’d never talk to otherwise I regress that the age of heroes I had dreamt of being in came to save the world leaving me in the dust.  
I still studied them, if only to keep a sliver of hope whilst I watch on as the likes of Lemillion, Uravity, Red Riot, and others protect the world. I’m left as a hopeless bystander watching on just as a million others do so at home. My unmatched desire to be the number one hero was crushed as was my happiness. I still find solace in my mother whom I still live with.She couldn’t bare to lose me as I couldn’t bare to break her heart. She was my only ray of sunshine in this desolate cruel world. She is always there with the comforting arms when I break down, everytime my dream gets reinvigorated just to be crushed as quirks still elude scientists in even the most mundane examples. Mom is always there with soothing words and her spectacular cooking. She still doesn’t know about the mental turmoil I face everyday as I file papers for people who don’t make a difference in the world. She of course doesn’t know about the various mental doctors I visit every week, or the anti-depressants I keep in the hidden compartment of my dresser. Yet life isn’t that bad all things considered. I graduated from highschool and quickly found solace in the pursuit of a secondary education in law, well quirk law at least.  
My love life of course was a single fling in highschool where I achieved a better understanding of myself. Too bad the captain of the football team, a massive guy with a muscle enhancement quirk, muscled his way between us and stole her away. I still remember that day as well, I remember it as the day that truly broke me. I had forgotten my notebook in the classroom of my final period. It was my quirk analysis volume 26 and it was almost finished. I remember because I had devoted a whole 37 pages to All Might’s nemesis All For One. I eventually got to the classroom and received the shock of my life, there I caught them frozen in a moment of pleasure was my then girlfriend and the muscle bound jerk. I had just quietly went over and grabbed my notebook and left them to their peace. I didn’t have any friends nor acquaintances nor enemies - just depression. It struck like an ice cold dagger through my heart, clouded my mind with a haze of tears, and drove home the helplessness of my life. I knew then that I needed to hide my mental state from my mother whilst getting help. It wasn’t too hard at first, but eventually that cold feeling grew and grew. Finally to this day it has not gotten any better but a continuously growing issue of mine. I still don’t know what I’m going to do about it, yet it hasn’t caused any recent issues in my social life; however, there can’t be any issues if I didn’t have one to begin with.  
This leads me to my current situation, stuck in a nightclub at 11 pm, no friends around and various failed attempts at socialising. On the plus side the bartender is pleasant; more over, she’s a very modest woman, she seems to have encountered every type of person imaginable, and she’s a very nice person to look at. Gah, why do I have to be this miserable. It’s almost like the world hates me. I guess that’s why clubs are a thing, because it’s clear to me why the bar stools are constantly packed with wallflowers and players. They all are either looking for some night time comfort or got dragged over and left while their friends socialised.  
Uh oh, the bartender seems to have spotted something. Then I felt it, a firm tap on my shoulder. Please oh please let it be a misunderstanding. Fearing for my social standing, or what I had to begin with, I turn around. Oh great, this is fantastic. Even worse than I thought, a fucking police officer.  
Behind a firm gleaming badge, a rough voice - woofs out? “Hello, are you Midoriya Izuku, I’m Detective Tsukauchi” Even worse than what I had assumed, a fucking detective. “ yes Detective? What would you like of me?” ever polite just like mom taught me. “I’m here on account of a case I picked up today. It would seem while you were out that a muder occurred.” He reached out for a picture in his brown trench coat. The picture displayed a middle-aged woman with long green hair… just like mine.  
Drip

Drip

Drip

Before I know it, it's all coming out; evoked by the death of the last person who cared about me, this was the day that officially broke me.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s 3 am before I know it, Detective Tsukauchi is long gone. Letting me know of what happened. I’m already 10 shots in, and it’s not getting any better. I’m drowning, and not in liquor. The emotions swirl around me, or maybe that’s the sky after I was thrown out of the bar. I can’t seem to collect any thoughts - and now it’s raining. I can hear thunder striking as I search for my car, not to drive of course. I’m too much of a good Samaritan to do that; but, to instead find a place to sleep while they clean up the apartment.  
CRACK  
The thunder seems to be getting worse as the clouds move along. The rain is coming down heavier than earlier as I approach my car. It’s there, the only car in the lot left, no doubt other patrons having left home. I reach in my pocket for the keys undoubtedly still there. Yet just as I reach my car…  
CRASH  
And darkness.


End file.
